


In A World, When Makoto Finds Out About Kyoko's Secret

by MakotosBottom



Series: Androidronpa [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakotosBottom/pseuds/MakotosBottom
Summary: If you've read My previous story, "In A World, Where Everybody's A Robot Or Something IDFK," you might ask yourself, "how did Makoto know about Kyoko?" So I made an 'explanation' story.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Series: Androidronpa [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956013
Kudos: 6





	In A World, When Makoto Finds Out About Kyoko's Secret

It was a normal day at Hopes Peak High School. Well, almost normal. Nobody knows about the fact that I am _not_ human. Nobody except Makoto Naegi. He found out that fact a couple days ago when he was playing with my hair. At least he didn’t immediately freak out and run away or something. In fact, he said, “I thought I was the only one.”

I was confused. “What do you mean?”

“You’re just like me.”

“You mean you’re not human either?”

“Well, yeah.”

I can’t believe it. Is he serious?

“It’s really hard for me to hide it. The only thing that would give it away is the USB port on my forearm.”

Huh? He shows me what he was talking about, and it’s there. He’s actually an android? I never thought I would see another one of my kind.

“I’ll trust you with this secret, considering you are like me.”

I didn’t want to say it, not because I don’t trust him, but because it’s obvious he’ll keep it.

“Just asking, but what would you do if someone that you _don’t_ trust finds out,” he responded.

“Why are you asking? You think I don’t trust you, do you?”

“No, I’m just wondering.”

“Well, let’s just say Sans will be proud.”

“You don’t mean-“

“Yes I do.”

“Well, uh, I’ll trust you with my secret as well.”

At that moment, Junko burst through the cafeteria door and said:

“Stop making out, class is gonna start soon.”

“We’ll be right there.”

Blushing ensues.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Hot mess numero dos


End file.
